Edo Tensei- The Origin
by MephistoChild
Summary: My take on how Tobirama discovered the Edo Tensei and why it was locked away.


AN: This is my first Naruto story. It's my take on how Tobirama discovered Edo Tensei. Hope you enjoy and please review XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from it.

He loved her.

It was as simple as that. They had married five years ago, to the beauty that was Narumi Senju and from that had lived happily and peacefully. He knew it was risky, so many people wanted him dead especially the Uchiha clan but nobody would take her away from him, at least… that's what he thought

Now here he was, the great Tobirama Senju, shaking with a fit of rage and sadness in front of his wife's corpse. The Uchiha had ambushed her, slashing her throat in one swipe. Never had Tobirama witnessed something so horrible. He thought it was a nightmare but how wrong he was. Now, there her lifeless body was, her face almost peaceful like she was in a deep sleep, the only difference was that she would never awake from it. Her long blonde hair was fanned across the ground, her eyes closed, hiding away her beautiful hazel orbs. Hashirama Senju placed a hand on Tobirama's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He roughly shoved his hand off and hid away his tears.

"We should bury her, near the Sakura trees, it was her favourite place" He announced in a gruff voice.

"Of course, brother" Hashirama agreed, sympathy evident on his face.

The white haired Senju quickly stormed off, no one would see him cry.

It had been four days after the funeral and since then the white haired Senju had stayed, locked away in his room. Everyone though he would be drowning in self pity and sorrow but they were wrong. Tobirama had been looking at scroll after scroll. He would find a way to bring his Narumi back.

After breaking into his brothers secrete scroll library he had come across he had come across something strange. A scroll which briefly talked about 'Edo Tensei'. It was able to bring back the dead, but would need; a sacrifice, DNA from the deceased and a scroll which he already had. 'This is it' he thought.

That night he travelled to the Hidden Leaf prison. Where a monster of a man named Kouta had killed over 40 people including young children, the man was insane. Tobirama reached his cell.

"Come with me, I'm here to let you go" he lied.

Kouta chuckled. "If you try anythin' Ill kill ya" he seethed, showing filthy teeth.

It made the Senju sick to his stomach. The two of them quickly left the prison using the Senju's ninja skills.

Tobirama lead the man to Narumi's grave.

"So…ya letting' me go now" Kouta asked, wary of the mans actions.

"…No" Tobirama seethed.

Before the man could reply Tobirama struck the back of Kouta's neck, knocking him unconscious. He tied Kouta up above the grave. A small bone he had collected earlier, was placed on the scroll. He went through the necessary seals which formed a giant black symbol with Kouta at the centre.

"EDO TENSEI" Tobirama roared.

Suddenly Kouta screamed in pain as grey ash engulfed him, in till he could no longer be seen. A few seconds later the ash slowly left the body, but instead of Kouta's body, Narumi's body appeared. She looked almost like the Narumi except for a few cracks covering her body. Her head slowly rose revelling her eyes which were now black with a tiny dot of hazel in the middle.

"Where am I" she asked in a cold steady voice. The warm, sweet face Narumi once owned was now replaced with something the Senju did not recognise.

"Y-You don't remember me" He stuttered in disbelief.

An evil smirk played on her lips. Before he could do anything she had disappeared, heading straight for the leaf village. He raced after leaving the scroll behind. He managed to catch up to her.

"What the hell are you doing Narumi?" He yelled shaking her shoulders.

"I must…DESTROY" She announced, quickly speeding off again.

'Damn, how the hell do I stop her-'A thought suddenly struck him. 'The scroll… that must be it'

He raced back to the forgotten scroll and made his way towards the village gates. He saw the two guards dead on the floor, Narumi standing over their corpses, looking at him with a sinister grin. "Your next" she shouted and ran towards him.

After a moment's hesitation, he knew what had to be done.

"RELEASE" he shouted as he redid the seals slamming his palm onto the scroll.

Narumi stopped, staring at him with wide eyes,

"Tobi-"was also he could gasp out as her body turned into ash.

The Senju stared at the ash with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Narumi" he whispered and began to walk towards his brother's office ready to report. The scroll was soon locked away as forbidden scroll. He loved Narumi and always would but… The dead are meant to stay dead.

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews please!


End file.
